


War Prize

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breeding, Come Inflation, Degradation, Egg Laying, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Large insertions, Other, Oviposition, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sex Slavery, Spoils of War, Tentacle Rape, Treat, Verbal Humiliation, basically the kind of thing that happens in hentai doujins happens in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mind flayers typically have no use for surface-dwellers except as enthralled cannon fodder for their conquests, or a ready source of food...but a particularly ingenious general has an idea for another way a fallen elf princess can serve their eldritch war effort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/gifts).



> Seeing your prompts, it looked like we had a lot of the same kinks, so...I just kind of put them all into a blender and threw in a bunch at once, haha. This is my first attempt to just cut loose and write something with the in-your-face filthy style of Corruption of Champions, and it was pretty fun, I've got to admit. 
> 
> Mind Flayers, in case anybody is unaware, are a classic Dungeons & Dragons monster. To my knowledge they do not have sex at all, nor do they breed egg-laying tentacle monsters, but I wanted to thoroughly ruin my nerdy childhood.

For the first time since being dragged into her own palace in chains, Princess Vaya saw the general who had laid waste to her kingdom.

At first, the soldiers had simply left her in under guard in one of the courtyards, occasionally eyeing her as though daring her to attempt an escape. It was hopeless, she knew -- the fact that she had been captured at all meant hope was entirely at an end for her kingdom -- but she would not give them the satisfaction of chasing her down. 

Eventually, they had taken her to meet their leader -- a mysterious general they only ever referred to as 'the Strategos'. They'd dragged her down into the underground tunnels beneath the castle for it, as the palace above was not yet ready for his arrival. Of course, Vaya knew the Strategos was a mind flayer -- the blank-eyed stare of the troops that had swarmed them, the tentacled abominations and psychic assaults that had made short work of even the elven armies, had made that perfectly clear. 

Still, actually seeing one of the foul creatures in the flesh could not help but be shocking. 

Beneath his rich robes, he had the form of a man -- tightly muscled, and handsome after the fashion of bulkier, more virile humans -- but there the resemblance ended. His flesh was the sickly purple of a deep sea creature, shot through with green-blue veins visible through his translucent skin, and instead of a proper head and face, he had something resembling the body of a squid -- writhing tentacles where his mouth should be, and great glassy orbs for eyes. Golden chains ornamented his repulsive head, and he swayed through the halls built by Vaya's ancestors with all the easy grace of a born monarch.

The guard behind Vaya jerked on her shackles. "Kneel before the Strategos, surface-dweller," he sneered, the human's voice tainted with the echoing hum that accompanied the speech of a victim of psychic mind control. Vaya's feet slipped on the stone as the man pulled on her chains, but she stayed standing.

"I am of the bloodline of the Queen of the Elves," Vaya said, putting on her best defiant stare. It was difficult to face up to a room full of monsters, the ring-leader of which was so callously occupying her ancestors' throne. "I kneel before no conqueror."

The Strategos laughed -- a shuddering, burbling sound, his tentacles waving in the air, slick with slime. Scarcely did she have time to open her mouth for a retort when the guard behind her swatted her, hard, across the back of her thighs with his mailed palm.

Vaya could not suppress a yelp of pain and surprise as the impact made her knees wobble. Another slap, this time higher across the curve of her rear under her dress. Unable to keep her balance with her hands shackled behind her, Vaya fell heavily to her knees, hissing as the silk fabric of her skirt pulled taught across the welt left by the soldier's hand.

No. She could show neither pain or fear before the conquerors of her people. She was a daughter of kings, the last crown princess of the elves. She could at least retain her dignity as a prisoner.

"I was hoping the princess hadn't simply died in battle," a voice announced, more felt with her mind than heard. The voice was melodious and musical, in stark contrast to his monstrous form. "You're very lucky, Princess." The sensation of hearing a voice without truly HEARING it made her squirm -- it was a strange, unnatural way to hear, like the creature was slithering inside her thoughts and prodding her mind in secret places. "I'm to occupy this...area..." he waved his hand dismissively at the intricate carvings of the underground grotto, "until we can properly install ourselves and turn it into a proper hive. And you," the Strategos said, fixing his pale fishy eyes on Vaya, "are going to be the first surface-dweller to have the honor of serving a mind flayer lord personally."

"I will never be your slave," Vaya spat, and the voice in her head chuckled darkly. It sounded so close, like a whisper in her ear, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Mm. Well, that's the thing about conquest, you see. It doesn't much matter what the conquered think." He waved to some of his honor guard, and the marched off in perfect unison, compelled by the monster's psychic force. "Besides, you might even grow to enjoy the service I have in mind for you. Surface dwellers are already driven by their biological urges, after all -- even noble elves such as yourself." Vaya's cheeks burned with rage and humiliation. How dare he? Even if the mind flayers hollowed out her thoughts and controlled her every waking moment before devouring her, she would never truly--

"Oh, dear. It seems like there's been a misunderstanding," the Strategos said. Of course. He could sense her thoughts and emotions, even without touching her. "You're not going to be taken into the hivemind. I wouldn't want to pollute the purity of our collective thoughts with the base consciousness of a sun-worshipping inbred surface royal, after all. When I said you might grow to enjoy your service, I meant exactly that." The creature waved his tentacles at her, and she had the distinct impression that he was smiling at her distress. "Now, tell me, Princess," he said, stepping closer to her. He was tall, imposing -- regal, she had to admit. Vile, but regal. "In your battles against us, did you ever encounter a pack of our hounds?"

Vaya's heart leaped into her throat. The 'hounds' of the mind flayers were not proper animals at all, but writhing masses of tentacles with no clear head or body. Boneless, they could slip through gates and around closed doors to throttle the life out of anyone who faced them. Swords and arrows did not avail against them -- the only way of killing them was to burn the life out of them, and even that was not guaranteed. Surely they did not intend to go through all this ceremony simply to feed her to a pack of horrors?

The honor guard returned, dragging an enormous iron cage on a chain. It seemed empty, but it still must have been quite heavy, but they trudged on with the silent purpose of the mind-controlled. When they had brought it close to the Strategos, one of the guards threw open one side of the empty cage. The void within twisted, opened, and from the chasm in reality one of the mind flayers' abyss hounds crawled. It stood taller than Vaya, if you could call it 'standing', and nearly occupied the entire space of the cage with its squirming body, writhing like a knot of worms. Its tentacles slapped wetly on the floor of the grotto as it pulled itself forward towards the princess, and it made a strangely soothing, melodious keening, just barely loud enough to be audible. Vaya stared at it. If she was going to die, she would face her death proudly, like a warrior.

Several of its larger tentacles lashed out at her, curling around her arms, her midsection, her legs -- the thing was faster than she had expected, and she barely had time to register the fact that she was being held before the creature pulled her towards it. It held her there for a moment, her face mere inches from its black and slimy skin, and she got the distinct impression it was studying her, somehow, despite possessing no discernible eyes. Then, with a strength that was impossible to resist, it yanked her around so hard that she spun on her heels and fell backwards against the creature with a hiss of surprise and fear. The monster caught her in a cradle of tentacles, the slick appendages sliding between her thighs and around her throat, lapping under her chin. Her whole body shuddered with disgust.

The creature had her pinned now facing the Strategos, who seemed to be surveying the proceedings with the detached air of a connoisseur. "Abyss hounds lay eggs, you know," the Strategos explained, as breezily as if he were educating a young student, "usually in mounds of carrion. But as it happens, almost anything wet and warm will do." The tentacles around her thighs coiled, tightened, and pulled outwards -- Vaya gasped, more from the humiliation than the pain of their inexorable grip. Pain she could handle, but having her legs spread and held open before the conqueror of her people was far more shameful than physical torure. She could almost feel the Strategos's eyes sizing up the curve of her ass, the barely covered swell of her cunt.

The beast crooned as it slid a tentacle, bulging and almost as thick as her arm, along the juncture between her legs, soaking her loincloth with its fluids. It was cold, and slick, and it rubbed back and forth slowly -- almost as if it was teasing her. She could feel every minute bump of the monster's flesh against her sensitive lips, and could barely bite back a groan as it dragged along her clit, sending a hateful jolt of pleasure up her spine.

A handful smaller, dripping tentacles pulled her loincloth away, exposing her completely. The thick appendage ceased teasing her and instead hovered threateningly between her legs for a long moment, but knowing what was coming did not prepare her for the tentacle's bulbous head battering once, twice against the cleft of her cunt before roughly forcing itself inside her.

Vaya lost all thoughts of dignified suffering in that instant and screamed out loud before she could clamp her mouth shut, biting her tongue to keep herself quiet. The tentacle was far larger than any cock she had ever imagined taking, but the beast gave her no time to accommodate -- it merely forced her open as wide as it needed, thrusting in and out in hard, relentless rhythm. With each stroke she could feel herself being stretched wider, and the tentacle worming its way deeper down. The smaller tentacles wrapped themselves around her ass and thighs to hold her steady as the beast fucked her, tearing the skirt from her gown and discarding it like so much trash. Vaya gritted her teeth against the painful stretching in her cunt, the dull ache in her belly as the tentacle prodded her from the inside, writhing deeper and deeper as though desperately seeking something. She'd only ever had her own fingers inside her, gently testing to see what gave her pleasure, but this...

Struggling was useless. The creature's seemingly endless waving tentacles pinned her from every direction, holding her in position -- legs forced wide, back arched so her breasts thrust forward against the fabric of her gown, head helplessly tilted back so she could barely see what was happening below her waist. She could feel the Strategos's attention on her as she was penetrated deeper -- deeper -- every time she swore the monster had finally bottomed out inside her it forced its way further in. Her stomach lurched as she swore she could feel the tip of the tentacle finally slamming against her womb, thrusting in and out the whole length of her cunt. 

Another thick limb began to paw along the cleft of her ass, lapping against her hole like an enormous tongue. Gods, please, no...I'll be broken if I take an more of this, she prayed silently, but the slick fluid coating the beast's flesh and the relentless pounding in her cunt ensured that the she could not hold out for long. Her exhausted muscles gave way, and the second tentacle pushed into her ass inch by agonizing inch. Regardless of its actual size, it FELT larger than the one ravaging her cunt. This monster was going to split her open. 

Vaya could not tell how long the creature fucked her. It seemed like hours, but could not have been more than a few minutes in reality. And then...they stilled. For a long moment she was simply held there as though on display for the Strategos's enjoyment, a specimen impaled on two writhing stakes. 

For a moment, Vaya thought the ordeal might be over -- but then, something even wider began to press upwards into her holes. 

Vaya could stand it no longer -- she panted and struggled furiously as what must be the being's eggs squeezed inside of her ass and cunt. Her body already felt near to bursting from just its tentacles; the eggs threatened to push her past her limit, to stretch her out beyond repair. With the smooth roundness of the eggs came a rush of thick, hot fluid...the monster's seed, she could hear the Strategos explain to her. It required a copious amount to fertilize its own eggs within their chosen site of incubation. 

The princess of the elves moaned wordlessly as the abyss hound flooded her belly with its load, and then she gratefully blacked out. 

~~~~~

She had no idea how long she lay on the floor of the grotto with the monster's eggs twitching inside her. It might have been an hour, but could have easily been a day, or a month, or even years and years. Time was meaningless now. She was roused from unconsciousness by the feeling of cold air on her naked body, a soreness between her legs, and different kind of ache creeping into the pit of her stomach. Everything felt heavy; now that her body had adjusted to its repulsive cargo, she could feel the eggs rolling against each other inside her when she so much as breathed. Carefully, she tried to move, and only collapsed back down with a ragged moan. Her ordinarily flat, taut stomach bulged obscenely, bloated with the monster's seed. 

Footsteps. The rough voices of human soldiers. 

"The lords told us to bring the elf slut upstairs even if she wasn't awake yet," a male voice said. "You think they'll let us have some fun with her once they're all done? I hear she's never sucked cock before."

"Men are so soft!" retorted a female voice. "All you think about is your dicks. I'd take a whip to those tits first. I mean, just look at 'em." A boot prodded Vaya's side, and she groaned. Almost reflexively, her hands moved to cup her breasts -- or tried to, at any rate. Ordinarily they were trim handfuls, well suited to her slender elvish figure. Now, her breasts felt heavy and strained like over-full wine skins. Her fingers closed on sensitive flesh and she gasped out loud as she brushed against her straining nipples. Even the lightest touch made her stomach flutter and her cunt throb. 

"Come on. Get up." The woman prodded her again with her boot, then grabbed Vaya by her upper arm and hauled her to her feet. The world seemed to spin around her, and the movement set the contents of her stretched belly sloshing against each other and jostled her over-sensitive breasts. The heat of arousal was starting to build within her, as disgusted as she was by the prospect. 

The guards dragged her, weak-kneed and naked, to her own throne room, and she was pushed unceremoniously onto the ebony throne that millennia of elvish kings and queens had occupied with their noble bearing. Her wrists were lashed to the top of the throne, and each of her knees to the arms, so that she was splayed out for all to see. She was too exhausted, and too overwhelmed with sensation, to resist. 

Dimly, she realized there was an audience. Out in the throne room, where those who wished an audience with the queen would have stood in happier days, was a half-drunk gang of human soldiers -- the mind flayers' retinue -- and looming behind them were the robed and silent figures of the abominations themselves, the lidless gaze of their expressionless faces somehow more humiliating than the lewd jeers of their servants. 

"Didn't I say you'd come to enjoy it?" sang a hatefully familiar voice. The Strategos strolled up beside her, with something in his hand...with her heart in her throat she realized it was a horsewhip, made for driving animals. "I can taste the pleasure you're feeling even all the way over here." His tentacles waved in the air, as if to emphasize his point. "What happened to your breasts is an unexpected side effect -- though I must say, it suits you nicely. I'll have to see if more breeding will make the condition even more extreme...perhaps permanent." The horse whip tapped on the top of her breasts as he spoke, and even a light tap felt like a firebrand against her taut skin. She gritted her teeth against the confusing wave of pain and pleasure, tilting her head back. Her nipples stood out painfully tight and erect. 

The Strategos dragged the horse whip down the cleft between her swollen breasts, over the bloated swell of her belly, drawing her attention back between her legs. 

"Go on. You know what you're here for, right?" The Strategos brought the whip down on her bulging stomach, and she bit back a scream as the eggs shifted inside her. Again he struck her, and her cunt twitched as she felt a trickle of the monster's seed begin to spill from her, running down between her buttocks and pooling on the throne below her. 

With a trembling moan of defeat, Princess Vaya arched her back as the lips of her cunt parted and the abyss hound's egg slid out of her. A full feeling in her ass soon followed it -- the first of the eggs in her back hole pried her open from inside, forcing its way back out of the princess's ass in gush of viscous semen. Vaya clenched down but to no avail -- she was helpless to prevent her exhausted, ravaged holes from sliding out egg after endless egg as her distended belly emptied out. Each egg pressed up against what seemed like a hundred new over-sensitized spots inside her cunt and ass on its way out; even as the princess could hardly bear the shame of being displayed like an animal in front of her conquerors, she could feel the beginnings of a climax building deep in her belly. Every egg brought a fresh wave of agonizing pleasure, a flood of the monster's seed mixed with her own wetness. Her clit felt raw and aching even though it had barely been touched, arousal pulsing through every nerve.

The Strategos's brought his whip down on her cunt as the last of the eggs pushed its way through her gaping cunt. Once, twice, three times the crop lashed across her clit, and Vaya could stand it no longer -- she twisted in her bonds and screamed as a powerful, bone-jarring orgasm ripped through her unwilling body, forcing the final egg out of her abused hole. Exhausted, she slumped back into her throne, now coated with humiliating evidence of her abject defeat. Distantly, she could hear the mocking cheers of her enemy's soldiers. Her muscles ached. Her engorged breasts burned with heat. Her cunt and ass felt stretched far beyond their limits, utterly ruined. 

"Your Highness," she heard the Strategos say. "Congratulations upon your new place in our invincible empire."


End file.
